Crescent Road
by Cinnamon-apple Tea
Summary: It was foolish to long for what was not meant to be. And there was simply no way a pureblood and an ex-human hunter could be together here and now... Why then did could they not move on? Why were they a pair of fools, aching for the impossible?
1. In This World and Time

**Crescent Road**

**Chapter 1 - In This World and Time**

**Warnings**- Possible spoilers up to fairly recent chapters. M/M pairing. Un-betaed.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters. This story was written for enjoyment and no money is being made of it.

**Chapter Notes**- This chapter concerns the blood drinking scene between Kaname and Zero in chapters 30 and 31 in the manga. The whole chapter is in Kaname's POV. We'll see Zero's POV with the same scene in the next chapter. I will not include all the dialogues or details in the manga, simply assuming that the readers of this story know what's going on there. There are several lines of dialogue later in this chapter that I kept very similar to the manga so to distinguish it from my own writing, it is the part that goes like… "_italics_." I give full credit for the conversation to the author of Vampire Knight. And another thing… I know a lot of the fanfictions use the idea of 'blood-bonds.' I've read many and enjoyed them greatly but right now, it doesn't fit with my plot. I might have my own slightly different version of it later on, but no bonds will be formed in this situation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The richly furnished room was shrouded in darkness, illuminated only by the argent beams of the moon. But such darkness was not bothersome to the sole occupant in the room. Rather, he welcomed it as he sat in the shadows, silently contemplating the task he had set for himself.

He stirred only when he felt the stormy aura quickly approaching the Moon Dorms. There was no surprise or anger as he left his room to greet one Kiryuu Zero, inviting the other up to his rooms. The hallway was no place to talk, as he mentioned to the prefect, but there were other things on Kaname's mind as well. A part of his well laid plans concerning the ex-human would be carried out this night. The pureblood knew he held the cards here, and all he had to do was to ensure the prefect responded accordingly. Not a very difficult task considering how predictable Kiryuu could be when it came to certain matters. The well concealed bloodlust in the violet eyes would also work in his favor.

Kiryuu was asking him questions but he did not answer. He knew the sort of words that would make the prefect furious and used this knowledge to the fullest. He was skilled at this, but it did not make him feel good. The pureblood did not relish the anger, hate and pain reflected in the other's eyes as they glared at him. It was logical that he should have been glad to see the ex-human's anguish after all the other had done to his precious girl but he did not. He could not. In fact, he had to control himself to exude only a cold, calm fury as he slammed the boy into a wall. Slashing at the silver haired prefect brought him no satisfaction either, despite what Kiryuu seemed to believe. Kaname was almost glad for the dull pain the Bloody Rose had caused, for it kept him grounded and he had to remember why he was doing this in the first place.

Only when the pureblood felt fangs sinking viciously into his neck did he allow himself to close his eyes. There was an imperceptible hitch in his breath before he managed to calm his breathing once more, though it was now slightly rougher than before. He was glad the prefect could not face him at the moment and that the other was too far gone in his bloodlust to feel the slight change in Kaname's aura. There was little fear of the ex-human tasting any of his thoughts in his pure blood either, the rich and intoxicating flavor too overwhelming for the other to notice anything else. If Kiryuu had been more aware he would have balked at the gentle grip that held his side and the hint of longing in Kaname's blood. The current situation, however, gave the latter a chance to let go a bit.

As a pureblood, he had always been taught to guard his blood. Kiryuu was the first to take his blood and the first to sink his fangs into his neck. It hurt even more than he had expected, but at the same time, it also felt strangely good and he had to still the tremors born not of blood loss or pain. There were unexpected tendrils of heat that subtly snaked through his blood. Aside from the physical pleasure, it also felt more freeing than anything else he had experienced in his life. Perhaps only a pureblood could truly understand why the feeling and sounds of their lifeblood being sucked away by another was freeing. How the simple fact that his blood was his own to give to whomever he wished could make him feel alive. He was certain nearly every vampire he knew would be scandalized if they knew what he was doing. A pureblood letting an ex-human feast on his neck? Losing respect would be the least of his worries if word got out. But he had no choice, did he? For Yuuki, his dear girl, his sister and fiancé, he had to do this. Her safety came before any other concerns…

A humorless grin ghosted across Kaname's sculpted lips as he stopped his trail of thought. He couldn't even begin to convince himself of that logic. Yes, she would be much safer if Kiryuu was sane and alive. And he had other plans regarding the boy in the future. But was that all? Did he truly have no other choice? The fact was that he could have forced the ex-human to drink his blood out of a cup. It would have been far more difficult to get him to drink, but he knew it would have been possible. He could have convinced or forced the other. Why then did he choose to let the younger vampire bite him? He had, in fact, earlier considered the other option but had immediately rejected it without much thought. It could have been that he wanted to feel this closeness that came with a bite. The hunter would not know it, but a vampire biting another vampire was considered a very intimate act. Perhaps the pureblood had craved this brief moment of warmth with someone, no matter how fake it was. Perhaps he had craved for some warmth from _Kiryuu_…

It would be a falsehood if he were to say the silver haired boy was nothing but a pawn to him. Kaname was fond of the boy. Actually, this was still not being completely honest, for 'fond' was too mild a term for what he felt. He was drawn to the hunter. Yuuki had his love but Kiryuu, no, _Zero…_ called to his soul. It was different, what he felt for those two.

For dear Yuuki, he wanted nothing more than her safety and happiness. What warmth she granted him, he accepted with near desperate want for affection. But he could never get too close for fear of breaking her. Even if she were on longer human, he doubted he'd feel any different. The little girl was so pure and innocent; he could not risk changing that. There were things about himself and his past that she never should nor would find out.

Zero, on the other hand, was not so fragile. It wasn't that the pureblood didn't want him to be safe and happy as well but the boy had more inner strength than most gave him credit for. And Kaname did not have to fear tainting him with his darkness. The hunter would not break. In some ways, he, more than any of the nobles or high ranking vampires, was the pureblood's equal.

He couldn't remember when exactly he had started viewing the other vampire in such a different light yet somehow he had ended up realizing just how greatly they resembled one another. If one were to take away their respective positions and expectations in life, leaving them as just Kaname and Zero… they were so very much alike. They were nothing more than two lonely souls desperately seeking what comfort and hope they could in this cruel, cold world. That understanding had led to respect and some affection before developing into something _more_ over the years. If Kaname were to believe in 'soul mates' he now knew with certainty his would be Zero. But he didn't believe in that. There was no place for such whimsical fancies in the reality they lived in.

Though he knew this… knew that longing for whatever it was he might share with the hunter was incredibly foolish, he acted impulsively at times. He recalled the evening when he and the nobles had returned to the academy. He had given Yuuki a rose preserved in resin and Zero a cursed doll. Aido, Kain, Ruka, and Rima had simply believed he was making the latter's life miserable but Takuma had glanced at him strangely. They both knew it was highly uncharacteristic of him to do so without cause. And there was no logical reason for him to purchase the doll. He had to admit he was relieved though, that despite Takuma's curiosity at his behavior, the blonde would not be able to discern his true intentions behind the strange action. Among the Night Class, only Kaname understood enough of how Zero's mind worked to know that the ex-human would not be disturbed by such a gift. It was not Kaname's intention to make the prefect's life more miserable. The pureblood's reason was actually quite pathetic. When he had gotten the rose for Yuuki, he had wanted to get something for Zero as well. It had to be something that wouldn't invite suspicion from the nobles or the hunter himself. Hence, the cursed doll. A small part of him had also wanted the hunter to know he had thought of him over the break and be acknowledged in return. He was absolutely pathetic. Of course, there was no way anyone other than himself knew any of this and that was how it would remain.

He opened his eyes again as he truly began to feel the effects of blood loss. He knew his eyes were turning crimson at the scent of Zero's blood still in the air from the injury he had earlier inflicted. It was one of the times when his exceptionally keen senses were not an advantage. None of the nobles in the dorm would notice it. Yet despite the rich scent of pure blood in the air he could smell the other's blood clearly as if it had been freshly spilled. Unconsciously, Kaname took a deep breath. Because of how he regarded the hunter, his blood had always been appealing but now that he was close to succumbing to blood lust… The older vampire realized that he had to stop this quickly before he completely lost control.

Tilting his head to the side, he leaned down so that his breath lightly brushed the ex-human's neck. If he were anyone other than Kuran Kaname, he could have wept at how hard it was to hold back from simply sinking his fangs into that delectable neck. The temptation was greater than any he had felt before, even more so than that night he had nearly bitten a younger Yuuki. Fortunately, he was now more used to keeping his thirst in check.

"Kiryuu."

The husky whisper that all but purred out the name would have been unacceptable in any other situation. Right now, though, Kaname could pass it off as blood lust and he guessed Zero was too alarmed at the pureblood's proximity to his neck to notice in any case. Even so, the pureblood did not call the other by his given name. _That_ would happen only within the safety of his thoughts. He could very well imagine what the hunter's reaction would be if ever he knew.

The softly spoken word against his neck indeed did have the effect of making the silver head jerk backwards. Buried fangs tore at sensitive flesh and the brunette clenched his hands as he moved them away from the other. For the next few minutes, both vampires strove to regain control over themselves, albeit for different reasons. Still bleeding from his temple and neck the pureblood foisted unreadable eyes upon the prefect before him. It seemed like the other was still reeling from the amount of pure blood he had taken, his body struggling to absorb all that power. His amethyst eyes were dazed but cleared of impending insanity. Kaname accurately deduced that for once in the past four years, Zero would enjoy some time without hunger always lurking in the back of his mind.

He was an idiot to be comforted by the thought of his blood giving the hunter some reprieve.

Deciding they could not remain silent like this for much longer, for the night would soon start to fade, the older vampire spoke. This time, his voice betrayed nothing but calm and mild annoyance. Inwardly he mused that if Zero were in the condition to care, the tone and words would drive the hunter up the wall.

"_The wound where you shot me still hurts. Thanks to it, your bite marks aren't healing either. This is why I don't like hunter weapons… And you bit quite mercilessly, Kiryuu."_

"_Annoying? I should be the one who should be annoyed._"

"_Is my blood truly that distasteful to you?_"

"_You should taste your own blood sometime. It's poison._"

"_The Kuran line has the purest blood amongst our kind and my blood will be buy you time against the descent into insanity_."

Kaname had quickly learned over the years not to let the ex-human's acerbic comments affect him. It was just a part of who the other was. And it was not that he could not understand why the hunter was lashing out at him nearly every time they interacted. But there were times when it wasn't so easy to brush aside the hurt that the hateful words inflicted. Right now, after that bit of closeness he had felt with the other, he could not stop the sharp pain that twisted his heart. Forcing himself not to let it show, he wondered sardonically that despite knowing better, maybe a part of him had hoped for a little less hatred from the hunter. Apparently, he was a masochist.

Zero's behavior towards him was a double-edged sword. He appreciated the chance to be treated as someone not to be constantly revered and feared. There was no one else who did so. At the same time, however, he often felt both pain and anger from such unjustified loathing and rudeness. He couldn't help being a pureblood but Zero acted as if it was the vampire's fault. His control and defenses being lowered at the moment, he was more inclined towards the latter situation and this in turn fueled his hunger for the hunter's blood. Kaname found his eyes unintentionally straying towards that pale, graceful neck…

Even his iron control had its limits and it was being sorely tested. Unwilling to complicate situations any further by giving into temptation, Kaname spoke again.

"_The other members of the Night Class will have noticed the riot and the scent of my blood. You should leave by the window to avoid detection._"

With one last heated glare, Zero left as suggested. But the scent of his blood lingered… Ignoring the hunger flaring in his chest, Kaname calmly stood up from his seat and mixed a glass of blood tablets. The pale crimson liquid was a poor substitute for actual blood yet it was still a substitute, nonetheless. It would eventually calm his bloodlust. He would need to suppress his bloodlust more tightly until then.

He downed the glass before quickly mixing himself another. It seemed his hunger would take longer to abate than usual.

Stepping over the remains of what used to be a wall, Kaname made his way to the window, his garnet eyes immediately drawn towards the retreating figure of Zero. Silver hair glinted in the moonlight before the figure soon disappeared out of sight. Minutes later, the pureblood still stood by the window. He needed to clean up and then go reassure the nobles that he was fine. They had been lingering outside his door for a while now.

But he couldn't bring himself to act the part of a composed, impersonal pureblood again. Not yet. To do so was to firmly put this incident behind him as nothing but a memory. He wasn't ready to do that. Though his wounds had healed by now, Kaname could still feel an echo of the earlier bite. His hand lightly covered the bite marks no longer discernable to the eye. It ached softly… very much like his heart. If they did not have to live in this society… if they had not been born as who they were… if they could simply be 'Kaname' and 'Zero'… perhaps things could have been different between them. Perhaps…

A wistful sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes in an effort to center himself. He was a fool for uselessly longing for things that could not be. Because no matter what happened… in this world and time they were not meant to be. Here and now, this was all that he could hope to have.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**- I caved into my muse's whims and started writing this story. It's the first time I've ever written romance (and that's counting everything, not just fanfiction) so please be gentle with me. ^^ As mentioned before the next chapter will be basically the same scene in Zero's POV. There's little action or plot in these two initial chapters so they may seem a longwinded and boring. I wish it were not so, but I had to introduce the situation and background for the story so I hope you still enjoy. The story will at least have two chapters… though I do have an idea for about 10-15 chapters in all. Such a multi-chaptered story is a little daunting so I find myself hesitating now and then about going through with the plan… but when it comes to this pairing, I crave happy endings too much to leave them hanging and apart. Let's just hope my bunnies nip persistently at my heels. XD

Thanks for reading. And please do leave a wee comment. Reviews and criticism will be greatly appreciated!


	2. Trying to Forget

**Chapter 2 – Trying to Forget**

**Warnings**- Possible spoilers up to fairly recent chapters. M/M pairing. Un-betaed.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters. This story was written for enjoyment and no money is being made of it.

**Chapter Notes**- This chapter concerns the blood drinking scene between Kaname and Zero in chapters 30 and 31 in the manga. It is the counterpart to the first chapter of this story and this time, the scene is in Zero's POV. I will not include all the dialogues or details in the manga, simply assuming that the readers of this story know what's going on there. There are several lines of dialogue later in this chapter that I kept very similar to the manga so to distinguish it from my own writing, it is the part that goes like… "_italics_." I give full credit for the conversation to the author of Vampire Knight. And another thing… I know a lot of the fanfictions use the idea of 'blood-bonds.' I've read many and enjoyed them greatly but right now, it doesn't fit with my plot. I might have my own slightly different version of it later on, but no bonds will be formed in this situation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment the scent of that rich, crimson blood hit his senses, he was lost and he knew it. Eyes glowing crimson, Zero bit down harshly into that flawless, delicious neck. With Yuuki, he was always careful to reign in his bloodlust as best as he could. He tried to be as gentle as possible… if a vampire taking blood could ever be described as such. But here, with Kuran, the hunter felt no such inclination. In fact, he felt a savage sort of satisfaction as he felt tender flesh giving way beneath his razor sharp fangs. The bite was ruthless, bloody, and very much… vampiric.

He was well aware that this was a trap, a ruse for the pureblood to kill or harm him with a valid excuse. Perhaps Kuran would hand him over to the clutches of the Vampire Council as he had not back during the Shizuka incident. Zero knew Yuuki's attachment to himself was quite possibly the only shield that he had against Kuran. He was trained enough in the hunter arts to realize that despite how he may act at times, Bloody Rose would not be enough to defend himself against the pureblood if the other vampire seriously wished to do him harm. And so there was no conceivable reason for Kuran to feed him like this, unless the brunette had some plans up his sleeve. To let an ex-human maul his neck like this… Zero instinctively braced himself for something. A punch, claws, fangs, instant death… But nothing came. And despite the warning bells screeching away in some part of his head, the prefect could not pull himself away. Even if he had had the will to stop gulping down that dark elixir, he did not want to. He felt as if a part of him would break if he were to do so.

His mind was hazy with bloodlust and the taste of that delicious pure blood, but he was not quite so unaware of everything else as Kuran Kaname had originally assumed. Zero had fought against the transition into a vampire for four years, refusing to give into the bloodlust that tore at him… he had more control than any ex-human ever had.

And so the silver haired hunter noticed that instead of the harsh blow he had been expecting he became the recipient of… dare he say it? Of an almost… tender hold. Had he not been so gripped by bloodlust he would have freaked and pulled immediately away. There was also something in the flavor of Kuran's blood that confused him. It wasn't all that difficult for vampires to taste feelings in another's blood. He had done so with Yuuki. Kuran's pure blood made that more difficult with its richness, but he could have sworn he tasted something like… fondness? It mellowed the darker shades of the brunette's blood and made it even more luscious.

Zero relaxed in those arms as he felt unfamiliar yet welcome warmth creep into his long neglected heart. It was too subtle to consciously take note of in his current state, but it would continue to plague the hunter in his elusive dreams for months to come.

Unintentionally, his ruthless drinking gentled so that instead of the initial greedy swallows, he now took tamer sips. It was rather similar to what he'd do with Yuuki. And like when he was with her, Zero found himself savoring each mouthful of the smooth blood as it lingered on his tongue. He did not want to yet he could not help it. Kuran's blood satisfied him like nothing else. He nearly succeeded in convincing himself that this was due to nothing more than the older vampire being a pureblood but there was something in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite remember…

When he had been younger, he and Ichiru had sometimes snuck into their parents' library to read about vampires. They had been too young and innocent at the time to truly understand that vampires were no more than beasts. Their young minds had been fascinated by vampires, very much like how other young boys were engrossed in monsters and aliens at that age. It had not been allowed, but they had managed to sneak past their parents and had gotten their hands on a book on vampire culture. They had ended up reading about blood drinking in horrified excitement before being caught red-handed. The resulting punishment had forced Zero and his twin to forgo their excursions to the forbidden section of the library for quite some time… There had been something in that book about how vampires often viewed sharing blood as more than a means to survive… but he could not remember anything more.

Zero knew it would be easy to look it up again amongst the extensive collection of books the Chairman had in his office but he really did not want to show any interest in anything concerning the bloodsuckers. Maybe he did not wish to face the fact that he too was one of them. Or maybe he was afraid to realize what this meant… It seemed safer to believe that this soul deep satisfaction he was feeling was simply the effect of drinking pure blood.

Time seemed to lengthen, but Zero did not care. He could have stayed like this forever, away from the world and its pains. He had closed his eyes, inadvertently heightening all his other senses. And they were all reeling from Kuran… his intoxicating scent… the way his blood and smooth skin tasted… his quickened breathing and strong heartbeats… the feel of soft skin against the hunter's lips… It was insane yet at the same time, so very addicting. It was a shameful sin, it was a dark secret, it was undoubtedly wrong in countless ways… but if felt so right.

"Kiryuu."

The whisper penetrated his dazed mind as did the feeling of Kuran's breath on his neck. For one brief moment, Zero wanted to ignore his more rational side trying to quickly reassert itself. He did not want it to end. He wanted more of this blood… and he wanted to continue being held like this; as if he were not a beast but someone worth caring for. It was the closest thing to heaven he had ever known, and he was certain that for one like him, it was the closest he would ever get. For one unforgiveable moment, the hunter almost tilted his neck to give Kuran better access. He could vaguely sense the pureblood's controlled hunger and it called to something within him. But before he could offer the other his blood in an instinctive gesture, he was assaulted by a fleeting vision of cruel, red eyes and blood drenched fangs that had torn his humanity away. The memory caused a cold awareness to instantly spread through his body.

Violet eyes flew open and the crimson glow in them faded quickly as Zero pulled abruptly away from the pureblood in horror upon realizing what he had nearly done. Willingly allowing… no, _wanting_ a damn pureblood to bite him? What the hell was wrong with him?!

Breath rasping quietly, the hunter strove not to panic. He could not allow himself to panic with Kuran still in the room. At least he was pretty sure the pureblood had not realized what Zero had been about to do. His momentary madness would simply become yet another disgraceful secret that no other would know.

Eventually, the silver haired vampire felt the persisting scrutiny of the pureblood. Shifting uncomfortably under the probing gaze, the hunter began to feel his irritation rising again. Zero felt the confusion and fury at himself turning into an anger now directed at Kuran. It was so easy to let anger be a shield against things he did not wish to face just yet. And not only was Kuran the one responsible for his current turmoil, the pureblood had often infuriated him for various reasons. Sometimes it would be the pureblood's arrogance, his behavior towards Yuuki, his condescending view of the ex-human…

So when Zero raised his eyes to meet Kuran's, his gaze was glittering with fury and hate. And when the older vampire spoke in _that_ tone of his… the hunter had to grit his teeth before biting out a response.

"_The wound where you shot me still hurts. Thanks to it, your bite marks aren't healing either. This is why I don't like hunter weapons… And you bit quite mercilessly, Kiryuu."_

"_Annoying? I should be the one who should be annoyed._"

"_Is my blood truly that distasteful to you?_"

"_You should taste your own blood sometime. It's poison._"

"_The Kuran line has the purest blood among our kind and my blood will be buy you time against the descent into insanity_."

Yes, he was the one who should to be annoyed. Kuran had said he'd give him blood, but Zero had ended up with even more reasons to hate himself for the treacherous thoughts that had run through his mind. This confusion was not what he had bargained for. And Kuran's blood really _was_ poison. The sweetest kind of poison that Zero feared would someday be his undoing. Now that he had had a taste of it, the hunter knew he would ever crave it above all else. The thought frightened him.

The exchange had not been particularly unusual for the two of them, with the undercurrents of intense dislike and animosity. Thus, Zero was surprised to see a flicker of… hurt quickly flashing through wine colored eyes. He knew that brief emotion was not something he had imagined seeing… but surely the pureblood was not hurt by the hunter's words? Zero suddenly felt rather unbalanced upon witnessing Kuran's strange behavior.

There was another brief moment of silence between them during which Zero studiously avoided the other vampire's gaze. He did not have to be told twice to leave. And while he hardly cared what the nobles would think even if they did see him… He was in no state to face a hoard of leeches. Physically, he was feeling stronger than ever, but his mind was a mess. Directing one last glare at the seated pureblood, the hunter dropped down to the ground from the window with nary a sound. The fresh night air helped to clear his senses further. The scent of earth and grass mingled with that indefinable perfume of a moonlit night filled his lungs as he breathed in deeply. Kuran's scent still clung to him and Zero could not help but notice it with every breath he took despite his conscious efforts to ignore it.

Questions continued to swirl in his head but he refused to acknowledge them for the moment. There was a risk of meeting someone on his way back to his dorm room and he could not allow himself to be distracted. While it was too late for any admiring Day Class students or Yuuki to be wandering about, the latter had always been rather unpredictable. And he simply could not face her right now, covered in her beloved Kuran's blood. So swiftly and silently he made his way across the fortunately deserted school grounds. A faint tingling in his hunter senses told Zero that he was being watched by a vampire but he tried not to heed it. It was just Kuran making sure the prefect didn't run into any of the other Night Class members… it was just that and nothing to get worked up over…

When he finally slipped into his room and closed the door firmly shut, Zero felt his legs giving way under him. With his back pressed against the door, the hunter slid to the ground with a lengthy exhale. Hands trembling ever so slightly buried themselves in silver strands as he cradled his aching head in them. He had a massive headache pounding away mercilessly and a soft groan left his lips. But amongst all the confusion, there was one word that stood out against all others: _Why_?

Why did Kuran allow the hunter to drink from him? Why did the pureblood let him bite so harshly? Why did he feel so guilty about that? Why did that damn bloodsucker hold him as if he… cared? And more than anything… why did his parched, wretched heart have to bask in that pseudo-comfort so much?

Zero knew he and Kuran Kaname were acquaintances at best, perhaps even enemies. The hunter turned ex-human's issues with purebloods aside; there was also the matter of Yuuki. He knew what it would seem like to some astute observers. The two vampires looked like they were fighting for one girl's affections. He suspected that the Chairman was perceptive enough to have noticed his feelings for the girl, and that the exuberant man would believe the prefect and pureblood to be love rivals.

The hunter snorted sardonically. Rivals? He knew very well that there had been no competition from the start. He did care for Yuuki very much, loved her in a way… But ever since that first evening he had met Kuran, he knew the female prefect was in love with the older vampire. She had loved him for as long as she could remember and there was no place for Zero in her heart except as a dear brother. He knew this, and he accepted it. It was enough and more than he deserved. So if she chose to be with someone else, he would want nothing more than her happiness. He would continue to play the part of a brother and protect her for as long as he was able. If only she had chosen someone other than Kuran… Even now he bristled at the idea of those two being together. It was not that he didn't trust the pureblood to treasure her. Zero knew Kuran would, perhaps better than anyone else. He had seen how the vampire treated the younger girl over the years. But he also knew that if Yuuki were to be Kuran's lover, she would end up like himself. An ex-human. Stripped of her humanity, made to live as a beast… She may not object to it, but it was a fate he would never wish upon her and something he would give up his life to prevent.

Simply put, neither Kiryuu Zero nor Kuran Kaname deserved Yuuki. As much as he hated to admit it, Zero understood that he and Kuran were more alike than one might initially think. They were both alone, with pasts that no one should have had to endure. He did not exactly know what Kuran had had to bear in his younger years but there was sometimes a certain look in his eyes that Zero unwillingly recognized and empathized with. It was a haunted look usually so brief and well concealed that he doubted any of the nobles had noticed, with their respectful distance. But it was that pain that made the pureblood seem less like a heartless beast…

He didn't want to be thinking of Kuran in such ways but after what had just happened, Zero couldn't stop his wandering thoughts. He kept seeing the flash of hurt that had been in the maroon eyes upon his biting words. And he could not help but recall how those arms had held him close… He had felt a warmth that had been absent in his life for years.

Grimacing with disgust at himself and at the fates that seemed to love screwing up his life, Zero wearily stood and headed over to his bed. He had to forget what had happened tonight. Kuran was most likely playing a twisted mind game for some elaborate plan to manipulate him. The hunter's mind jumped back to a few evenings ago and wondered if the cursed doll had also been part of whatever the plan was. There was simply no other explanation for the odd situation of the pureblood giving him a gift, even if said gift was supposedly cursed. That evening, he had been rather uneasy with the incident and the hidden implications. He had found no answer and had eventually shrugged it off… but after tonight, he was inclined to think it was yet another part of some mind game he could not understand.

Well, no matter. Zero was determined not to be played. He would not be a pawn to yet another pureblood. He tugged his jacket and shirt off with unnecessary force. They would need to be cleaned later on. He was badly in need of a shower as well, but that could wait till the morning. The hunter simply fell into his bed with another heavy sigh. He was tired. His head was aching, and his body was still struggling to accept the large amount of pureblood in his system. But when he closed his eyes he kept seeing… Growling in frustration, Zero punched his pillow before settling down again. He would _not_ think about it. The young hunter was skilled in keeping thoughts suppressed and hidden in one dark corner of his mind, and that was what he would do now. The memories of tonight would remain in a shadowed alcove, gathering dust, and he would not think about… _him_.

His body tense with defiance, Zero sought rest that remained elusive for quite some time. And when sleep finally did arrive, he saw again in his dreams dark eyes filled with pain, loneliness, and tender care.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** So here's the second chapter. Again, there's little plot development since I felt the need to establish a bit of background for both the main characters. I hope it doesn't seem too long winded. The next chapter will move on a bit more and there will be a slight time skip. Things will start going AU from there, too. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read it…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading, and please do review! :D


	3. Parting Ways

**Chapter 3 - Parting Ways**

**Warnings**- Possible spoilers up to recent chapters. M/M pairing. Un-betaed.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters. This story was written for enjoyment and no money is being made of it.

**Chapter Notes**- This chapter takes place right after Chapter 43 of the Vampire Knight manga. The scene goes AU from there, so there's been a bit of a time skip since the last chapter of my fanfic. The storyline is the pretty much the same as the manga over the missing time. Any changes will be revealed and explained in the following chapters, though the only changes that do exist concern recent events. This chapter mainly concerns the three main characters and their interactions in the aftermath of the battle with Rido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the tangle of sinewy vines and thorns retracted in a silver whirl, the last of Kuran Rido crumbled quietly. But the fine dust that shifted in the wind was no longer what the two occupants of the ruins, once a part of the Moon Dorms, had their attentions on. Kiryuu Zero and Cross, no… now Kuran Yuuki faced each other in the tense silence.

With hardened bitterness in his eyes, Zero shifted Bloody Rose to aim it at the girl standing before him. He would put an end to it all. He'd end the purebloods, his pain, his life, _Yuuki's_ life…

"Forgive me, Yuuki. But this has to end now…" The words so easily left his lips but his finger on the trigger did not move. It reminded him of when he had faced a different pureblood. But whereas it had been Hiou Shizuka's will that had bound him that last time, now it was his own will preventing him from pulling the trigger. Kuran Yuuki was not the innocent, lovable girl he had known… yet those large brown eyes gazed at him the same way they used to. She was worried not for her own well-being, but for Zero's.

"Zero…" Yuuki lowered her weapon but she dared not approach her fellow prefect. The way he was training his gun at her clearly showed that he viewed her not as a friend and sister he'd spent nearly every day with, but as a pureblood. She knew a part of him hated her for it. It hurt to think that things could no longer be as they were, but things _had_ irrevocably changed and they had no choice but to find a way to live with that. The girl took a deep breath before speaking again, trying to make him understand… "I'm not the human girl you knew. I'm a vampire now, as I have been from birth. My parents, my brother… But that doesn't make the last four years any less true. I wasn't lying to you or anything, and I'd choose the same all over again if we were to go back in time. I… I'm still Zero's ally."

Zero kept seeing the little girl who had held out a hand to him in the past, whenever he had been wallowing in darkness. When he'd despaired of ever knowing the simple joys of life again, she had been there with a ready smile. When he could not stop himself from remembering the feeling of pureblood fangs sinking into his neck, she had been there to soothe his pain. It was so ironic that she was now that which he had hated with a passion for the past several years. It really wasn't her fault, but such logic did little to appease the ache of betrayal he felt. Fate, it seemed, just loved to screw up his life. A shuddering breath and a moment of hesitation later, Bloody Rose was slowly lowered as amethyst eyes turned away from brown. He couldn't do it. She was not Cross Yuuki anymore, but she was still Yuuki. The hunter wore an unreadable expression as he quietly asked, "What now, then?"

Yuuki wore a smile and a light flush as she answered. For some reason, seeing her like that caused Zero's heart to give a small lurch he pretended not to have felt. Even the soft yet passionate tone of her voice sharpened that odd feeling within him as he tried to focus on her words. "I'm leaving with my brother. I… I love him. I always have, and he's loved me in return. I see that now. I don't know where we're going but wherever it is that Kaname wishes to go, I'm going to follow."

"You're leaving the academy? Isn't this your home?" Zero's query was deliberately neutral but inside, his heart bled. Yuuki was his first love, though she remained blissfully unaware of it, and to hear her choose Kuran so blatantly… Although he had harbored no hopes in her returning his own feelings, having it made so clear like this still hurt. But Zero knew this was the way it was supposed to be. Perhaps one day… if he could reconcile himself with the fact that Yuuki was a pureblood, he could be happy for her. Perhaps he could be glad that she had someone who would remain by her side for eternity… someone who'd keep her safe and happy… who'd hold her close and… love her… He did not allow himself to closely examine the reason why his heart violently recoiled from imagining the Kuran siblings happily in love. He'd get over it. After all, he had lived through worse, hadn't he?

Yuuki remained in thought, letting her gaze linger on the familiar grounds and buildings around them. But then another warm smile was on her lips as she answered, "My home is by Kaname's side."

Those words were so typically… _Yuuki_… that Zero stared at her for awhile. It was almost too easy to forget that she was no longer human, despite her longer hair and distinctive aura registering in his hunter senses. Yet he would not be fooled. He would not let yet another pureblood play around with his life. What Rido had said earlier had cut deep, though he had not shown it during the fight. The old vampire had seemed half-mad, but he had been perceptive in this. The hunter pursed his lips before finally meeting the girl's eyes again with a glare. "Go, then. But we don't know each other anymore. If ever we meet again… we meet as strangers," he said, his voice frigid.

"Zero, what…?" Brown eyes widened as the girl stepped forward in an attempt to approach the other. It felt like Zero was attempting to place a yawning gap between them. And she feared that if she let him, they'd never be able to be close again. Yuuki knew things would be different from now on, but this… this wasn't something she was prepared to face. Complete strangers? Didn't he realize he was asking for something she could not do? He was her best friend, and the one person who had truly understood her fears during the past several years. They had spent so much time together… And in some ways, Zero had known her better than Kaname. Was he really telling her to throw all that away?

Her gentle heart aching, she took another step towards the hunter. Before she could get any closer, however, strong arms held her still and she was pulled back against a warm body. In her distress, she had not noted his arrival but was not alarmed. The person's scent and aura was familiar. Kaname.

A dark head dipped down and a soft kiss was pressed against Yuuki's temple. Warm breath tickled her ear as Kaname murmured, "We have to leave soon. The Night Class should be near the Day Class dorms. Will you go and wait for me there?'

"Why? Aren't you coming with me? And I was… Zero was…" Yuuki hesitantly asked. She was met by a gentle smile, one she had seen many times. She had always thought it was hiding an undercurrent of sorrow…

"I'll follow soon. There's something I'd like to speak to Kiryuu about." Purposely exuding a calm aura to reassure his sister, Kaname watched as Yuuki cast one last glance at the hunter before leaving as requested. A glint of fondness softened the older pureblood's eyes for a moment as he mused on how trusting she still was. So much like the child that had come running to greet him whenever he visited…

When Yuuki had disappeared from sight, he turned his gaze towards Zero. While he had been speaking with his sister, he had intentionally avoided turning his attention to the hunter, perhaps apprehensive of what exactly he'd see in those violet eyes. The last time he had seen the ex-human, Zero had been struggling against the changes taking place with the awakening of Yuuki's blood. He had been in pain… and Kaname had to force himself to stay his hand, recalling that that pain was necessary for his plans…

Now, though… Kaname had to make a conscious effort not to let the other notice how his heart rate increased at the sight of the silver haired hunter. And it was not Bloody Rose being steadily aimed at him that garnered such a reaction. Zero was beautiful. The pureblood had to admit that this was not the first time he had had that particular thought. But the way those silver vines curled around the hunter, morning sunlight glinting on his hair, the familiar amethyst eyes burning so fiercely… He looked dangerous and yet deceptively pure. Kaname was reminded a painting he had once seen. _A fallen angel_… Zero was breathtaking. If only the fire in those eyes were not that of hatred…

Shaking himself out of his slight distraction, Kaname regarded the hunter with an unreadable expression. "Kiryuu, would you lower your gun? I merely wish to talk."

Bloody Rose did not budge as Zero inwardly snorted. Talk? What on earth did that bastard have to say now? What more did Kuran want from him, after using him so effectively? And he had played right into the pureblood's hand, moved like a puppet under the guidance of a master puppeteer. Yuuki… Ichiru… Zero had given up every last thing he had to hold onto. Yet Kuran apparently, still didn't think it was enough.

"There's nothing to 'talk' about. That other Kuran's dead, Yuuki's with you, and I'm left with nothing. Didn't you get everything you wanted?" he asked. Bitterness swept through him, fueling his anger. And why was Kuran looking at him like that? It wasn't satisfaction, triumph, hate, or even pity in those garnet eyes. The hunter couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was… unsettling.

Kaname paused, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. Indeed, what was it he wished to talk about with Zero? Though the accusations hurt, they weren't completely wrong, and there was no way he could tell the other his true reasons for seeking this moment. He had just wanted to see if the hunter was alright. Physically, the hunter seemed better than ever. All that pure blood in his system and… it was apparent that he had fulfilled the curse of the hunter twins.

The pureblood knew that the younger vampire was in essence, a gentle soul. Ichiru's birth attested to that fact. For the older twin to have taken the power of the younger, the former must have had no other choice. There was no way he would have willingly killed his brother, despite the bloodshed and betrayal they had between them. Kaname wondered what Zero was thinking now… He could only hope the strong-willed hunter would be able to endure all that had happened recently. If he had used the hunter only to have the boy end up broken by it all… Kaname would never be able to forgive himself. The pureblood wanted to believe that Zero would not emerge from this irrevocably changed. He did not want the hunter to lose the gentle kindness he took such pains hiding from everyone.

Zero continued to regard the silent pureblood with hostility, never letting the aim of his gun falter. Kuran was different from Yuuki. One false move and the hunter would have no qualms about pulling the trigger. _Would you not?_ Unbidden, a treacherous little part of his mind whispered. _Can you truthfully tell yourself that you could kill Kuran Kaname with no hesitancy? That you'd feel no pain at his death, despite all that he's done to you? You can't lie to yourself…_ Yes, Zero knew. He knew that he'd be unable to actually kill the pureblood if it came to it. Wound and fight? Yes, he could. Kill? No, he was too much of a hopeless idiot for that. Of course, he was furious at the older vampire for having used him as a pawn… and he'd love to land a few solid blows on that leech's pretty face… but he'd never have the guts to end that vampire's life.

Even now, underneath all his fury at having been used, the thought of this particular pureblood doing so… it hurt like hell. Hiou Shizuka and Kuran Rido had both done much worse, yet it was Kuran Kaname with his manipulative ways that had wounded him most. Because like the fool that he was, Zero had almost started to believe that maybe this pureblood wasn't as bad as the others. He'd thought maybe Kuran was a hurting soul underneath the trappings that came with being what he was. And Zero had acknowledged that he and Kuran might have some things in common…

It was no one's fault but his own. Master Yagari would be horrified to learn Zero still had not learned his lesson. How many times had the young hunter been told never to trust vampires? When would the lesson finally sink in?

As the silence lengthened between them, Zero clenched his jaw. Was this another mind game the pureblood so enjoyed? "What the hell do you want? Just leave!" Kuran had told Yuuki that they were leaving, so why didn't he do just that? The hunter had better things to do than stand around facing a vampire with no apparent purpose. He needed to retrieve Ichiru's body and… and make sure he had a proper… burial. _Oh, God… Ichiru_… There was so much Zero had not done for him in life… and now Ichiru lay cold and alone. But he was not so naïve as to simply turn his back on a pureblood.

Kaname could easily guess what Zero was thinking of. Everything about the hunter screamed tension and agitation. The pureblood knew he should just leave, before he did anything he might regret. And Yuuki was waiting. She would start worrying about the two of them if he didn't show up soon… And if he remained silently staring for any longer, there was a distinct possibility that it would happen. The younger vampire before him looked ready to pull the trigger any time now, and Bloody Rose was no longer a weapon he could easily brush off.

So Kaname settled for two simple words, wishing Zero would understand his sincerity but knowing it was an empty wish. "Thank you." _Thank you for protecting Yuuki, for freeing me of Rido, for being strong enough to survive what you've had to face… and for helping me feel alive again_.

For so long he had been asleep, dead to the world until Rido came and woke him, placing his consciousness and soul within the body of a helpless young boy. And when his memories returned, when the weight of his years suffocated him… he had hated this life. It didn't even feel as if he were alive. He knew Yuuki, Haruka, and Juuri all loved him and cared for him as their own, but even they could not banish the apathy that often seized him. Kaname had lived because he was too proud and stubborn to die. So he ended up clinging to the one goal that seemed available to him. He had failed to protect Haruka and Juuri from the one vampire he loathed above all others. He would not fail a second time in protecting someone dear to him. Yuuki became his lifeline, the only thing that kept him from falling into that tempting, lethargic darkness. Only she could coax genuine feelings from him, whether it was joy or kindness or fear.

Until Zero. From their first meeting, the boy somehow managed to evoke emotions in him of such strength and depth that it had surprised the pureblood. The intensity he had often seen in those violet eyes struck an answering chord in him. At first, Kaname had only felt anger and a foreign pang of jealousy towards the young hunter. The former because so much hate and insolence was directed at the pureblood, while the latter came from seeing his easy relationship with Yuuki. In time, Kaname began to feel curiosity as well. He began to wonder what the boy was thinking and how he was coping with the changes he'd surely be feeling since that fateful night. And when the pureblood saw the self-loathing the boy always carried, he had felt sympathy. It was something he could relate to. Then came fondness, affection… and the impossible, aching longing. After meeting Zero, Kaname did not feel as if he were a walking wraith.

Even now, as he watched the disbelief and suspicion chasing each other across the hunter's features, Kaname felt a mix of emotions that made him understand he was _alive_.

Zero, meanwhile, was having trouble believing what he had just heard. Did Kuran just thank him? For what? For fulfilling the pureblood's plans as intended? "Thank you? For being your unwittingly obedient pawn? Since when did anyone thank others for something like that?" he derisively said. His words were more bitter than he had originally intended. But he was tired of this. Kuran was always messing with his mind and the hunter couldn't stand it any longer. Just when he had dubbed himself an idiot for wanting to trust this vampire, Kuran had to do this. Zero did his best not to notice the utter seriousness reflected in the maroon gaze. Why could the pureblood never leave him alone?

Kaname nearly winced at the hunter's retort. He hadn't expected to be understood, he really hadn't. But it still frustrated him. Could Zero never see him as anything other than a lying, manipulative pureblood? _Probably not_, his mind supplied, not very helpfully.

The pureblood slowly began to approach the hunter, keeping his posture relaxed and unthreatening. It was like trying to get closer to a shy animal that would bolt at the slightest hint of a threat. Wryly, Kaname mused that it seemed unfitting to compare Zero to a timid creature. As wine red eyes considered the tense grip holding Bloody Rose, he reflected that trying to approach a wary predator without getting injured in the process was a more accurate comparison.

"Stay away! Get any closer, and I swear I'll blow your head off!" Zero threatened. The hunter forced himself to hold his ground even as he watched the pureblood approach. He wouldn't be the one to retreat, he wouldn't! Gritting his teeth, he aimed his gun straight at Kuran's heart. But even that failed to deter the pureblood, as the other stepped closer until the barrel of the gun was pressing against his chest. Zero growled, furious at himself for still being unable to pull the trigger. Here was an opportunity unlike any other. With Bloody Rose shoved against his heart like that, even Kuran would not be able to recover from a couple shots. But he already knew he couldn't do it.

Kaname regarded the hunter steadily as a pale hand rose, reaching towards Zero. The younger vampire jerked away involuntarily from that hand, causing it to halt uncertainly mid-air before falling back to the pureblood's side.

"You were not a pawn… Zero," murmured Kaname before disappearing at pureblood speed. He really shouldn't have said it, but he couldn't help the small bout of selfishness of wanting Zero to know. The other would not understand what he truly meant and yet…

Zero was left staring wide-eyed at where the pureblood had been but moments ago. In the lonely silence, the sound of his hammering heart filled his ears as the pureblood's words and that soft, bittersweet smile burned their way into his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** – I was really, really hoping for some plot development and action here… but if you've read this far, you must have realized that the chapter is again mostly thoughts. The whole chapter deals with nothing but the characters standing there, saying a few words, and thinking. I tried to move things along but this just typed itself and I was powerless to change its direction. Apparently, my muse loves to describe inner thoughts more than anything else. The next chapter will have more scenes (as opposed to this one or the ones before) but I'm starting to feel that I will again end up with a lot of characters' thoughts. *is a little frustrated* I think I'm still trying to get the hang of anything longer than a one-shot. I'm sorry if the chapter seemed a bit ramble-y.

Feedback, criticism and reviews will be greatly appreciated!


	4. Haunted by You

**Chapter 4 – Haunted By You**

**Warnings**- Possible spoilers up to fairly recent chapters. M/M pairing. Un-betaed.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters. This story was written for enjoyment and no money is being made of it.

**Chapter Notes**- This chapter takes place 5 months after the last one. Please note that it has gone AU as of the battle with Rido. It's mostly a chapter to show what the main characters have been up to during the time. There's some explanation of the situation the society is in, as well. Also, the rating has been changed to M. There's nothing really to warrant that in this particular chapter but there will be many chapters later. I just thought it would be better for those who do not wish to read M rated fiction, it would be better for them to stop in the beginning rather than more than halfway through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well past dawn and the Kuran mansion was silent, its occupants asleep. All but one.

A weary sigh escaped Kaname as he closed the laptop he had been working on for the past several hours. His eyes felt sore, he had a headache, and he was exhausted. It was late and he really should have been asleep by now, but the pureblood still hesitated as he eyed his bedroom almost warily from where he was sitting. It had been months since he had last slept peacefully. Every time he slept…

Shaking his head, the pureblood rose from his seat, his movements still undeniably graceful despite his exhaustion. It was better not to let his thoughts linger too much in that direction. With another sigh, Kaname mixed himself a glass of blood tablets as he made his way to the large bedroom. Perhaps his weariness would allow him a few hours of deep slumber now… As he drained the pale red liquid in the glass, he ruefully mused that he didn't sound the least bit convincing. Who was he kidding? No matter how weary he was, he knew this day would be no different from any other. Still, he'd take what rest he could.

After changing into pajamas and neatly folding his clothes away, Kaname slipped into bed. The sheets were blessedly cool and comforting as he gradually let himself drift off, the dreams that he tried so hard to hold at bay returning with fervor.

The early afternoon sun was still high and bright when wine-red eyes fluttered open. For a brief moment, the haziness of sleep still lingered in that gaze before the pureblood groaned and shifted to bury his face into the pillow. It was _that_ dream again. It left him hot and uncomfortable when he woke. And always, the left side of his neck where _he_ had bitten felt achingly empty. Even his fangs softly throbbed with a hunger that no amount of blood tablets could quench. It had been just one time… just once he had allowed _his_ bite and yet… "Zero…" whispered the pureblood, confident that no one would witness this brief moment of weakness.

There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. He had tried before, only to end up with the dream resuming and going down paths that Kaname strove very hard not to recall. He knew better now.

Throwing back the now cloying covers that had somehow gotten entangled in his sleep, the pureblood swung his legs out of bed. Kaname ran a slender hand ran through his hair, trying to gather his bearings again. Trying to forget the visions of bloody fangs, silver hair, and violet eyes that his mind had conjured up… He needed to think about something else. Anything else.

Standing up abruptly, he pulled on a robe as he strode out of his room, bare feet making nary a sound as they carried him in a very familiar direction. When he reached Yuuki's room he slipped inside and silently closed the door behind himself. Kaname felt himself calming a little once he laid eyes on his slumbering sister. She was lying under the covers on her stomach, a peaceful expression gracing her face. His eyes softened as he made his way to a chair a few feet away from the bed. Dear Yuuki was such a sweet comfort.

As he continued to gaze fondly upon the petite form, Yuuki stirred slightly before settling again in slumber. But that slight movement had exposed her delicate neck in a way that all but screamed temptation to vampires. Kaname's eyes flickered crimson for a brief moment but he knew even the pure blood of his sister could not quell the bloodlust that he'd been dealing with. It was ironic, really. For over ten years he had watched and waited, wanting her blood but knowing he could not take any of it. But now that she was within reach… he still did not drink from her. He drank her blood once, soon after they had arrived here in their old home. It was sweet, rich, and delicious. Yet… it had not satisfied him. At least, not in the way he had expected. Physically, the powerful blood had strengthened him, but it did not fill the lonely void in his mind and heart. Yuuki, in turn, had also taken his blood only on the night of her awakening and had never indicated her desire for more. He had not questioned her. So over the past five months of living together, they both took blood tablets. It certainly wasn't a situation he had envisioned but he found that he did not particularly want to change it.

Kaname suspected that in Yuuki's case, she was so used to all the 'good' vampires living on blood tablets that she did the same. She had grown up as a human and was unaware of the fact that drinking the blood of another meant more than just a means to survive. As for himself… He was again longing for the blood of someone he could not have. Smiling derisively at himself, he wondered why he made his own life so difficult. Maybe he was a masochist.

Sighing softly, the pureblood turned his attention towards a more pressing matter. He and Yuuki had been living in their old home ever since they'd left Cross Academy. With his little sister just awakened, it was too dangerous to keep her exposed. Although Rido and Ichiou were no longer out for her blood, there were plenty of others who'd take advantage of a helpless pureblood. Kaname would not be able to be with her all the time, so until she learned how to be the vampire she was born to be, she had to remain hidden. Over the months, he had taught her how to control her powers and aura, how to act in the vampire society… There was so much she needed to learn. It would take at least a year before he could let her be outside on her own. And although his sister yearned to be able to breathe the free air again, she understood it was for her own safety. Still, Kaname could not help but feel a pang of guilt and pain whenever he saw her remembering her childhood years spent in a similar manner…

It was what drove him to secure stability and peace within the Vampire Council as soon as possible. After the death of their Head, the situation with the Council had been volatile. It had been difficult to deal with, but at least the deaths of Rido and Ichiou had been justifiable. The attack at the academy had been unprovoked, and vampire laws stated that it was acceptable for one to defend one's own territory against those who wished to do harm. There was proof enough that both Kuran Rido and Ichijo Asato had been behind that incident. There was also the fact that they had been secretly making deals with the late president of the Hunter's Association. It was frowned upon by both vampires and hunters, garnering Kaname more support from the nobles. All of the Night Class had been absolved from any punishment. With a little pressure from Kaname, the Council had even granted pardon to Zero despite his part in the death of Rido, a pureblood.

It had taken a considerable amount of political savvy as well as the unwavering support of some of the noble families most loyal to him to reach the point they had by now. Kaname had killed Ichiou while the rest of the Elders stood watching. It had been a reminder to them of who he was, and what they could expect should they ever try to lay their filthy hands on anything or anyone under his protection. The power the Council held over vampires had been given to them by the Kuran King. As the current Kuran heir, Kaname had the right and strength to reclaim a significant amount of that power. And he had. He was not the Head of the Council but his decisions held a certain sway beyond any of the Elders.

Of course, the Council remained unaware of the true reasons behind that conflict five months ago. Kaname's true relationship with Rido or Yuuki's existence still remained a secret. The former, he was not about to divulge to anyone soon. As for the latter… it was a matter he had to discuss with his sister. The vampire society needed to be informed of the existence of another pureblood and a Kuran. Once Yuuki had learned enough of living as a vampire, it had to be done.

His original plan had been to announce Yuuki's identity and their engagement in that one event. But now, he hesitated. Somewhere along the way, while he watched her from a distance, his treacherous little heart had strayed. Kaname guessed it must have happened a while ago, though he didn't realize it until Yuuki had returned to his side. It had almost surprised him at first. He loved being with her and felt utterly protective but… that was all. They had kissed, and though it was affectionate and tender, it lacked passion. After that first time, they ended up exchanging little more than chaste pecks on the head and cheeks. He despised hurting her, but he couldn't marry her. If he did, it would be too unfair for her. Yuuki deserved so much better than that.

During the recent sleepless days, Kaname had mused long on this whole messed up situation. The only definite he had come up with was that Yuuki shouldn't be married to someone who could not entirely devote himself to her. Other than that, he knew not what to do. Never before had he been so unsure about anything.

At least, the reflections had brought him a better understanding of his own neglected heart. Maybe, his heart had never _strayed_. Maybe he had never completely given it to her. From the moment she was born, they'd been expected to be as Juuri and Haruka were. She was born to be his wife, it was said. And she had always been so warm and bright, he found himself craving her affection. So he'd accepted that they were meant to be together. But perhaps… he had not been meant for her. After all, he wasn't exactly born as 'Kuran Kaname.' It might be that Yuuki was meant to be with her real brother. The poor young boy who might have had so much to live for… Or perhaps it was simply that there was no such thing as destined love. Had he not stood up against what others thought to be fate and destiny? Had he not always believed choices and a determined will could change all that?

His musings had then turned tentatively towards Zero. What was it he felt for the hunter? Kaname could no longer tell himself it was affection and a yearning he could ignore for the rest of his life. He knew Zero meant more than that. But he hesitated to call it… love. They had done little else but goad, insult, and fight for the better part of the four years they had known each other. Not even vampires could love with just that. _So what was it then?_

Kaname's thoughts returned to the present as Yuuki rolled over with a yawn before opening her eyes. There was no surprise in those brown orbs as they took in the sight of her brother sitting nearby.

"You should get some sleep," her still sleepy voice softly admonished. Smiling fondly at that, Kaname replied, "I'm fine. You go back to sleep." The way they both spoke indicated that these words weren't new. In fact, it seemed like they were speaking more out of habit than an actual expectation that either of their suggestions would be followed.

For Yuuki, this was becoming a regular occurrence. Ever since they started living in the mansion, she woke to find her brother watching her sleep at least several times a week. At first, it had flustered and embarrassed her. Gradually, the girl had learned her brother was doing so because he couldn't seem to rest. For a time, she had suspected he was suffering from nightmares and had tried to offer what comfort she could. When Kaname gently but firmly refused, she had simply thought he was being his usual proud, secretive self. It was two months ago when she unwittingly stumbled across the truth.

She had woken up around midday with an empty stomach. Deciding to grab a few cookies from the kitchen, she had headed out her door and down the hall. When she was passing by Kaname's room, however, she'd felt the unsettled aura he was emitting and the faint sounds of tossing and turning. Thinking that her brother was caught in another nightmare, Yuuki had been concerned and was about to go in to wake him. It was only as she reached for the door knob that she heard his voice. The rooms were all sound proofed, but she was a pureblood and standing this close to the door, her keen ears could hear… _Why was Kaname having nightmares about Zero?_ Because the single word that she heard her brother utter had undeniably been the hunter's name. Was her brother still so angry at him? Frowning slightly at the thought, she reached again to the door knob before freezing. _Was that…?_ Eyes wide with shock, Yuuki hurriedly snatched her hand back and stepped away from the door as if she had been scalded.

Her previous hunger and cookies completely forgotten, the girl had quickly returned to her room in a stunned daze. Her mind refused to work properly. It was only when she threw herself onto the bed again that she felt her cheeks burning as she recalled what she had just learned. She'd heard what was no doubt a moan, but it wasn't one of pain. Come to think of it, the way he had softly called Zero's name hadn't been with distaste either. Far from it, actually. Though she had never heard Kaname use that tone of voice before, Yuuki could not deny the _pleasure_ she had heard. She had lived a sheltered life but she was not completely naïve. Of course, Kaname, Zero, and maybe even the Chairman would have a fit if they knew. But spending everyday around hormone-driven teenage fangirls at the academy had definitely enlightened her on certain… subjects. Perhaps more than she'd wanted to be. She knew enough to be aware that her brother was not suffering from nightmares as she had first supposed. Instead he was… If anyone else had told her that her brother was having _pleasant_ dreams about Zero, Yuuki would have thought them mad. But there was no mistaking the desperate longing that had been in his voice.

It was a week before she could speak a whole sentence in front of Kaname; two before she could meet his eyes. He, of course, worried about her during that time. But she hurt too much to care. She remembered once telling Aido that she wouldn't mind being betrayed by Kaname because she trusted and loved him. Yuuki wasn't sure if this could be called a betrayal, but it sure felt close enough. And although she tried to be supportive of whatever Kaname wanted, it still hurt. A lot. She had loved him her whole life, and recently had come to believe the feelings were mutual. Discovering that perhaps it was not so… She understood now why the expression 'heartbreak' came to be. It really did feel like her heart was breaking.

Over the course of several days, Yuuki had sorted out her thoughts more clearly. And she found that though there was pain, she harbored no resentment or jealousy. How could she, when the two involved were those most precious to her? They both deserved to love and be loved so very much. She certainly could not begrudge Zero this. In a way, it was what she had always wished for him. Warmth and love from someone who would always be there for him. And she knew her brother could offer all that and more. As for Kaname… she still loved him. But if he would be happier with someone else, she had neither right nor desire to be the one to hold him back. Always, _always_ she had been cared for and protected by Kaname and Zero. All she could offer them in return were smiles and a bit of comfort. And even then… there were parts of them she could never manage to reach. They carried a darkness in them that she could not seem to comprehend. She truly wished she could... Although she had faced a fair share of trials and evils, she had been shielded from the brunt of it. They, on the other hand, daily bore inner demons and scars that few would have the strength to endure. Yuuki wondered if that was why she began to think they would be good for one another. And because they were two people dearest to her heart, she could be happy for them. One day, she'd be able to see them together and she'd be perfectly happy without even a twinge of this pain she still felt. She firmly believed that.

And at least this way, she could finally do something significant for both of them. She could do for them even just a fraction of what they always did for her. Knowing them, Yuuki was sure that they'd grow old and withered before they got happily together if left to their own devices. Well, Kaname would probably try getting closer to Zero but the prefect would no doubt push him away. The former probably didn't know how to handle the latter's brusqueness the way she did. Actually… the girl was afraid that it was mostly a one-sided love for the moment. She knew Zero didn't have a high opinion about her brother. But she was confident that if he just gave Kaname a chance, even Zero's stubbornness and hatred of vampires wouldn't be able to stop the prefect from falling for her brother. So, she'd offer them that chance. Shove them together so they could _really_ see each other. She had no idea how, but she'd figure it out. If it worked, she would have had a hand in their happiness. When it came down to it that was what she wanted the most.

Now all she needed to do for the moment was to convince Kaname that they should return to Cross Academy. And forget about their engagement. Yuuki knew her brother wouldn't want to cause her any grief, so she would have to convince him it was better that way and that she really would be alright.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the younger Kuran sat up in bed. It was still early for her to be awake, but now seemed to be the perfect time to speak with her brother. All was quiet and there would be no interruptions should their conversation turn out longer than she hoped it would be. Yuuki still had no idea what Kaname had planned for them in the near future.

Kaname wordlessly watched her sit up and prepare herself for something. It looked like she wanted to talk to him about something… Making a fairly accurate guess that it concerned their future plans, he quietly asked, "Is there something on your mind, Yuuki?"

"Yes… I was wondering when we would be returning to the academy. I miss my friends and the Chairman," was her reply. A soft smile graced Kaname's features as he explained, "I do believe that you should continue your education for a while longer. But first, you still have to learn more about living as a pureblood. This winter, I plan to hold a gathering of the Night Society and introduce you as a Kuran and my sister. Afterwards, you can return to the academy. But I would prefer it if you enrolled in the Night Class. Will that be alright?"

There was a moment of silence Yuuki lightly bit her lip in thought. The Night Class… It would mean she wouldn't be able to be with Yori. And she supposed Zero would have stayed in the Day Class as well. It didn't matter if he said he'd treat her like a stranger. Maybe he would change his mind. But with her heritage revealed to all the vampires, it made sense for her to be in the Night Class. Eventually, she nodded to show her agreement. "You'll be the dorm president again, won't you?" she asked. Actually, it would be rather nice to be in the same class as her brother.

A flash of regret appeared in Kaname's eyes as he shook his head. "I'm afraid I won't be this time. I don't intend to return to the academy. There's a lot of business and political issues that will keep me busy." It really was a pity that he wouldn't be able to enjoy some school life with his little sister. But he wouldn't return to Cross Academy. It was time he took greater responsibilities with the Council as well as the business Haruka had left to him. He firmly squashed the small voice in his head that told him Yuuki wasn't the only reason he regretted not going back.

Yuuki's eyes widened with surprise at Kaname's words. She had thought… well, his reasoning made sense. But she didn't want to be alone among the nobles. Some of them were nice, but they weren't people she could call friends. At least, not yet. Besides, how was she going to help him with his feelings for Zero if he wasn't even coming to the academy? Maybe if she asked nicely, he'd reconsider. While living together, she'd gotten more comfortable with him and had realized that Kaname often seemed to spoil her. Adopting her best pleading expression, the girl turned to her brother. "Not even for a while? Please, I don't want to be alone at first. I'm not… used to living with other vampires."

For a heartbeat, Kaname wavered. He really shouldn't be spoiling her by giving in so easily. But in the end… he could never deny Yuuki anything when she used that particular look. Sighing, he gave in. "There is nothing to fear from the Night Class members, but if it will make you more comfortable… I'll join you for a year. I can't stay longer."

Smiling brightly at his answer, the girl nodded enthusiastically. Deeming their discussion over for the moment, she climbed out of bed and went to her wardrobe. She was awake anyway so going back to sleep for just another hour or two seemed rather pointless. Seeing Yuuki getting up, Kaname stood as well and made his way to the door. But before exiting, he halted. Hesitation was clear in the maroon eyes as he turned again towards the younger girl. There was just one more thing he needed to discuss with her…

It was no use delaying it. Silently walking back to the bed, he sat down and gestured for Yuuki to sit beside him. She had been on her way to wash but sensing that there was a serious matter he wished to speak of, she returned and sat without question.

Carefully, he broached a subject neither had mentioned since Rido's death. "Yuuki, about our engagement… do you still wish for it?" _Coward_, his mind supplied. _You've already decided against it, but you ask her a question like that?_ But he couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't.

For the second time since waking, she was shocked. Yuuki knew they had to address the issue sooner or later, but she hadn't known how. It seemed that Kaname was braver than she was. Well, this was it then… She had made her choice, and she'd try to make sure Kaname saw that it really was for the best. Concentrating on choosing her words carefully, she did not notice how tense her brother seemed to be. "I love you. Nothing changes that. You saved my life and you're my only brother. So I first thought the engagement was a… blessing. But now… I don't think it will be good for either of us. It's just… I don't think we should," her words ended in a whisper.

Kaname was no fool. Though she had not mentioned it, he realized that Yuuki knew he no longer viewed her as a lover. She probably even guessed that someone had caught his eye and heart… though hopefully, she didn't know yet who exactly it was. He felt guilty and his heart ached that he was doing this to his sister. It was obvious that she was doing this mostly for his sake. It was the kind of person she was. But then, she sounded so calm and accepting. How long had she known? Quickly trying to absorb this new development, he took one of Yuuki's small hands in his. "I'm sorry. And know that I do still love you, very much," he gently replied. Squeezing the hand he held, he met her gaze. Yuuki did know. She could see it in his eyes. And she could also see that he understood her words. A small smile was on her lips as she lightly returned the squeeze of hands.

It was Yuuki who first broke the moment first. Slipping her hand out of Kaname's grasp, she turned towards her bathroom again. Her voice sounded genuinely cheerful, though perhaps a little softer than usual, as she chirped, "Well, it's time to get ready then."

Nodding, Kaname gracefully headed back to the door and opened it. But as he left, he looked over his shoulder and met the brown eyes of the girl. The tenderness she saw there in his features made her breath catch, and she nearly missed his soft words before the door shut behind him.

"Thank you, Yuuki."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** This chapter was supposed to be longer. In fact, this here is just half of what it was going to be. I was writing the other part before realizing that the chapter was turning out to be more than twice the length of previous ones and it felt a little inconsistent. Not to mention, it was taking a long time to finish writing Ch 4. So I made the decision to cut it here. I'm not entirely pleased by it, actually, since I don't like how there's only the Kurans here. I wanted to show how Zero was doing during the same period of time but… oh well. That will just have to wait for the next chapter, which will be updated in a shorter time than this one took.

Also, I really truly hope I didn't make Yuuki too OOC in this chapter. I tried to describe her thoughts and reactions in a way that corresponded to my understanding of her. Her situation somewhat saddens me, and I feel bad for doing this to her but she's a strong girl. Here, she doesn't seem to have any deeper feelings for Zero other than care or friendship. In the manga it's ambiguous so far so I would have liked to have her think more about him and have her contemplate further on what she's found out... but it seemed repetitive and I'm having a hard enough time trying to unravel the confusion of Kaname and Zero. So I'm afraid I won't be able to go further in depth with her confusion...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's my longest yet. In fact, even cut in half, it's the single longest piece of writing I've ever written. *is absurdly proud* Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
